The Truth Behind an un-told Story
by ForeverYoung1992
Summary: If you can remember, in S.03 of Ghost Whisperer, Melinda helped a young girl who also could see ghosts. Melinda helped her put her first spirit into the light after she ran away from her parents and came to Grandview. She helped a young boy about her age get back to this family by going into the tunnels. What would have happened if 3 months later, she shows up in Grandview again?


If you can remember, in season 3 of Ghost Whisperer, Melinda helped a young girl who also could see ghosts. Melinda helped her put her first spirit into the light after she ran away from her parents and came to Grandview. She helped a young boy about her age get back to this family by going into the tunnels. What would have happened if 3 months later, Melinda gets an unexpected visitor at her door late at night, who is bawling. Will Melinda help the girl again?

watch?v=kb8nwtKY27g

Missing some info? Need to understand more about this story? Go watch this, it will help!

Chapter 1:

Melinda sat curled up onto Jim getting ready for an early night. She smiled up at her husband and looked around the room. The blinks were open a bit, letting in the late sunset and a book was open on her lap. Jim was rubbing her shoulders, kissing her neck.

They had turned in early, an early 9 pm, after eating a delicious supper and cleaning the house a bit. Melinda closed her eyes just as the doorbell chimed. Jim sighed, got up and told his wife to wait while he got rid of whoever was at the door.

Melinda heard him invite someone in and she got up. She walked down the hall, slipping into her shoes and a robe on the way. She stopped dead just as Jim was calling her down. "Uh Mel, you might want to come here."

In her doorway stood, Becca. The troubled teen she had helped almost 3 months ago with an annoying teenage ghost. She looked from Becca to Jim and then back to Becca. Melinda could tell the girl had been crying, her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were red and covered in dried tears.

Melinda quickly rushed over to the girl and stood in front of her.

"Becca, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" She questioned, looking the girl up and down. "Melinda, I'm sorry. I tried, but he just won't leave me alone!" She spilled out. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Please, you're hurting me! Leave me alone! Melinda HELP" The girl begged, sinking down the wall by her umbrella stand.

Melinda looked around, looking for any ghost or being, but nothing appeared. She bit her lip. The girl was in pain. She pulled the small framed girl off the floor and hugged her. "Becca, how did you get here? Do your parents know you are here?"

The girl looked at Melinda and shook her head at the mention of her parents.

After they arrived home, there weren't any ghosts and her parents found an old letter under her bed from Larry. They then, came to believe that she had tricked Melinda and them into believing she wasn't a crazy teenage sociopath. They treated her like she was not there and they put those pills in her food and drinks.

After explaining this to Melinda, she sat the girl at the table and watched her almost pass out on her table. "Okay, Becca, you need to sleep. You are falling into slumber on my table, so come on. I have a guest room." Becca instantly got scared when Melinda reached for her and touched her arm.

Melinda jumped back as the girl let out a scream. It took her a second, but she rushed to Becca, kneeling down in front of her. She began rocking back and forth, humming a tune. It scared Melinda to see the blank look and the creepy song filling her ears.

She snapped her fingers in front of her face, breaking her of this trance and she broke down in Melinda's arms. "Melinda, make him stop! Make her go away! Make the children run away!" She whimpered. Melinda could to nothing but calm her down.

Jim looked over at the 2 girls at the table. He smiled at them. He knew Melinda would be a good mother someday. He listened to her sooth the girl, whispering in her ear that everything was okay.

After an hour, Melinda had the girl into the guest room, asleep when she joined Jim in the kitchen. She sighed and looked at her husband. "She told me her parents left her. They left without her. All they did was buying her ticket to here and wrote us a letter." She placed a large brown packet on the counter.

They decided to look it over in the morning and headed off to their bedroom. Melinda stopped and looked into the room. She smiled when the girl was still laying peacefully half in the covers. Melinda walked in, covered her in the blankets and patted her back.

She wanted to be a mother. She knew there was something about this girl, but she didn't think it could be true until she opened the packet.

So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review! -Kat


End file.
